Naruto's Wish
by Poyudi Hytori
Summary: This is a SasuNaru Story. So if you don't like BoyLove stories, don't read. High Rating for future chapters.    School is ending, and the summer begins. This is their last summer with all their friends before everyone moves away to college...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Wish**

**Chapter One**

**A/N :** This is the first chapter to a Fanfic I started (And uploaded to Y!G) over a year ago. I stopped writing it (Got side-tracked by other things.) After the 5th chapter. (Again 5 years ago.) I hope to continue this fanfic, and finish it someday. The Format for Y!G's website forced me to use BBCode for the different Effects (Bold, Italics, Center, etc.) I tried to remove those from these first five chapters before uploading them. However please for give me if I missed any of them. Also the site had a very small width for stories so I had to keep chapters and paragraphs somewhat short to avoid having it look too long. Thank you for reading, and I hope you will review my work._  
><em>

_The final day before summer vacation, the final year of high school. Come September we'll be off to college. Finally…_ A young blonde was sitting by himself in his old classroom. He had on white cargo pants, white sketchers sneakers, and an Orange T-shirt. His blonde hair lay upon his head, he liked keeping it short. He remembers the days that he used to spend hours trying to get his hair to spike upwards. He had finally accepted that his hair just didn't go against the law of gravity. This boy leaned back in his old chair, remembering all the time he spent in this place, all the days that had pasted by…

"AHH!"** BOOM! **During this boy's thoughts, he looked up to see a big spider hanging down from above, almost touching his chest, in his surprise the boy jumped backwards, hitting his head against the wall, and in doing so made a large noise. "Ahahaha!" Another boy had found his way into the room; he was laughing and holding a fake spider. "Day dreaming again Naruto? Was it the one where we're ninja's protecting our village again?" This new boy had black hair, thick black hair that spiked in the back. Hair he insisted was natural, although everyone knew the truth; he used gel and hair spray every morning to get it like that. He wore tight black pants, and an even tighter blue sleeveless shirt, of course topped off with the Uchiha clan symbol on his back. It's what let everyone know how important he was. He also wore black wrist bands, black steel-toe boots, and white head phones topped off with the family symbol on each side.

"Sasuke… Now this is one thing I won't miss from this school…" Sasuke of course laughed. These two have been friends since anyone could remember, but no one fought more often in the whole school then these two. To those who don't know this school, that might mean to them that the school is glad to get rid of these two, but they'd be wrong. For the past four years of high school, these two have been the life and energy of the place. Everyone loved them, and no one worked harder on making this school a great place. Although no one can tell if it's because they liked the school that much, or because they ran out of other things to compete over.

"Really Sasuke? A fake spider? Isn't that a little too mature for one of your pranks?" People often would comment on how most of Sasuke's pranks were played on Naruto, and the few that weren't, usually were because Naruto was in on it with Sasuke, although on a rare occasion he would pull a large one on certain people. "I just thought I'd go out with a classic. This will be the last prank I get to pull in this building after all…" Both Naruto and Sasuke looked sad for a moment, thinking about those words and what this meant for them.

"Have you finished picking…." Naruto was starting to say when Sasuke cut him off. "Naruto! Enough of this sad talk! We're going to the same college after all; we can fill a new school with chaos." Sasuke smiled, trying to cheer Naruto up. Naruto started to smile, but then quickly hid it. "Great, so another four years of these pranks for me huh?" Sasuke paused for a moment before laughing. "Is that all I am, a guy who plays pranks on you?" Naruto's face turned to one of annoyance. "I still remember when you pranked me at my mother's funeral!" Sasuke pulled back with a look of surprise on his face. "W-Well it got your mind off your mother didn't it?" Before Sasuke realized it, or could stop himself, he let loose a secret he's been keeping for awhile. "Y-You! You!" Naruto began to blush badly, realizing it; he quickly tried to hide his face. "That was the worst thing you could have done that day…" Naruto's face turned to a sad expression. It had only been a year since his mother died. It still hurt him. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know what to do, I've never seen you so sad before." Without Sasuke knowing it, his body had moved a few steps closer to Naruto, and Naruto looked up at him. For a moment their eye's met one another.

"I just wish she was still here, Mom always wanted to see me go to college." Naruto's real parents died in a car crash when he was young, and Sasuke's were killed in a robbery on their house. Perhaps this was why the two stuck together; they shared the same pain of loss.

Sasuke was raised by his older brother, but Naruto was taken by a friend of his mother's, Tsunade. To Naruto, there was only one person who was always there when he needed him, Sasuke. Maybe that was why he forgave Sasuke so easily for everything he did to him, maybe… Naruto didn't realize it, but the whole time he was thinking about it, he was staring at Sasuke, and Sasuke was staring right back at him, in thoughts of his own. "I wanted someone to comfort me that day, and all I got was you, pranking me yet again." Sasuke looked away, with a guilty look on his face. "I…." Sasuke didn't have words, he didn't want to admit it, and he couldn't admit it. But he wanted to be there for Naruto that day, to hold him, and tell him that everything would be alright. But Sasuke didn't want to risk losing Naruto because of his own feelings.

The two boys didn't say anything else; they were too close to admitting something they didn't want to admit to themselves, much less each other. Neither of them would admit it, but they were very happy to be going to the same college. It meant they could be together for another four years at least. The summer lay ahead of them, and they still had the rest of today to get through before that. Who knows what will happen between now and then. For this could be a beginning to something bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Wish**

**Chapter Two**

"Naruto! Sasuke! That's where you've been! Come on your missing the party!" A girl with long pink hair showed up in the doorway of the classroom. She was wearing a dark red dress which stopped short of her knees, along with red high-heel shoes, and a red ribbon tied to her right wrist.

_As usual, it's Sakura interrupting us… For once, I'm glad she showed up. _Sasuke thought to himself, knowing full well what it would mean to say those words out loud. "Sakura! How did you find us?" Naruto looked up at Sakura with surprise when he said those words, though it was more the timing that caused the surprise. "Duh Naruto! We've only been going to this classroom to hang out since we started high school!" Sakura, of course, was referring to their little club, that they formed for themselves to have an excuse when cutting detention.

Naruto first meant Sakura when he was falling behind in… well… just about everything. The teacher at the time assigned Sakura to tutor him. Not that it was so bad to spend time after school with her and Sasuke, and of course thanks to her and Sasuke's work during their 'Club Meetings', Naruto was able to pass all his classes without any problems. But Sakura's timing was always… awkward… Naruto couldn't even count the number of times that she walked in on him when he was changing his clothes. Sasuke even had a running joke about it in fact, teasing Sakura, asking her to just admit that she does it on purpose. Although it was always a mistake when it happened, and Sakura is always as surprised as Naruto, However Naruto did always wonder why she never did it to Sasuke…

"I-I know that!" Naruto still not quite over the shock, sounded so stupid in his reply to Sakura. Sasuke just started laughing at that point, and Sakura sighed. "Really Naruto, how did you ever mange to pass high school." Sakura said while laying her right hand on her forehead. "That's an easy one! He just blew all the teachers!" Sasuke jumped into the conversation with that remark, causing Naruto to stand up and hit Sasuke over the head. "OH PLEASES SASUKE! YOU'RE THE MOST LIKELY OUT OF US TO DO THAT!" Sasuke returned with his own punch at Naruto. "Oh yeah, because I'm the slut of the group." At which time Sakura displayed seven emotions. Surprise. Shock. Sadness. Sorrow. Depression. Pissed offness. And the 'I'm going to kill you now' look. Naruto and Sasuke, upon realizing what Sasuke had done, just showed fear.

"W-W-W-WAIT! S-S-S-SAKURA! WE D-D-D-DIDN'T MEAN!" Naruto panicking, tried in vain to clam Sakura down. But what always happens, happened again. Sakura punched Naruto right in the jaw, sending him flying a few feet. "great….. yet again sasuke…. I get punched for your mistake…." As Naruto was trying to yell at Sasuke for what happened, Sakura stormed off.

Picking Naruto off the floor, Sasuke smiled and said. "Aren't you glad she's going off to nursing school?" Naruto just nodded at Sasuke while rubbing his jaw, which really hurt now… Ouch…

After stopping by the nurse's office to pick up some ice for Naruto, they headed outside for the big graduation party. You see the school decided that instead of letting all the students run their own parties, and ending up with twenty-six parties a day for the next few weeks, they would hold one large party for all the students on the last day of school, where all the students could invite all their family and friends to join. Or at least that was story, yeah, I'm sure the $50 charge to attend the party had nothing to do with it. Can anyone say next year's budget?

"NARUTO! What happened to you?" A red head boy ran up to Naruto and Sasuke. This boy had a tattoo on his head, 'Love' in Japanese, although many think he meant to have 'Hate' tattooed on himself instead. The red head wore nothing but black, black cargo pants that looked a little too much like Naruto's, along with what was pretty much a black version of Sasuke's shirt, only without the symbol on his back. This outfit was complete with black army boots. This red head boy also had make up on his face, black eyeliner, and some light red lipstick to match his hair.

"Gaara? What are you doing here? Your school is at the other end of the city." Naruto looked at Gaara, ignoring his question. "Well my school doesn't let out for another week, so I skipped class today to be here with you guys." Gaara said it so matter-of-factly that Naruto almost laughed at it. But instead he glared at Gaara. "What would Temari and Kankuro think of that?" Gaara tilted his head a little to the left, and had a half confused look on his face. "They helped me do it." At this point, Sasuke and Naruto started laughing about it.

It was common for Gaara to skip classes, or school all together quite often. Gaara was the bad boy of his school, no one dared to mess with him, because he'd always kick people's asses for no reason other than 'They looked at me the wrong way.' That is he was like this, until one day when he meant Naruto and Sasuke…

On that day, Gaara had cornered a kid from Naruto's school, a kid named Rock Lee. Now Rock Lee had always been the token dork of the school, always wearing that green jump-suit for some weird reason. But he was a dork that didn't do anything wrong.

"What do you think you're doing to him!" Naruto shouted at Gaara. "Leave him alone!" "Gladly" Gaara stared at Naruto, while sending two of his classmates to take Naruto down. Naruto dodged their first attack, getting around behind them, he easily knocked them out. Naruto was used to fighting, Gaara's school was always the one were all the bad kids got sent. So having to beat down some punk was nothing new to him.

Gaara took his chance and ran up behind Naruto, attacking him only to be kicked to the ground by Sasuke. "No one touches Naruto while I'm around punk!" Sasuke said, so proud of himself. "Sasuke! You didn't have to be so rough on the poor kid." Naruto of course shooting down Sasuke in his moment of victory, runs over to Gaara, kneels down beside him, and takes out a cloth to wipe the blood off of Gaara's face. Gaara just looked at Naruto, confused. "You know, whatever your name is, beating people up isn't the best way to make friends with someone. You have 'Love' tattooed on your head right? So why do you want to hate people so much. You should give them a chance. Take Sasuke for example! He may have a sour personality when you first see him, and he may go a bit too far in a fight, but he's a great friend who would never let you down." Sasuke rolled his eyes, pretending that he wasn't loving Naruto's praise of him. Gaara smiled at Naruto's words.

Even though back then Gaara left without a word, he changed his ways, trying to be more like Naruto. Trying to be friendly. After that Gaara visited both Sasuke and Naruto often, viewing them sort of like his big brothers.

After they stopped laughing, it hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. He never got to ask Sasuke about the student council, Sasuke had interrupted him before. "Sasuke, did you ever finish picking the next Student Council President?" Naruto turned to Sasuke smiling. "Umm…." Sasuke turned away with an 'whoops' kind of look on his face. "You didn't…. YOU FORGOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THAT IS! You were Student council leader for three years! Not just anyone can handle that! That's why the Student council president always picks who will take over for him or her when they leave. YOU HAD THREE YEARS!" Naruto stared Sasuke down. "D-D-Don't worry Naruto! I've got this taken care of! I promise!" Sasuke started backing up and noting his exits. "SASUKE! THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID THREE MONTHS AGO!" Sasuke ran, and Naruto chased after, dropping his ice as he did so. Gaara on the other hand, just stared at Naruto's ass until he couldn't see Naruto anymore. "_[i]Sigh.[/i] _Such a great ass…." Gaara noted, not realizing that he said it out loud. Good thing no one was around to hear it. Huh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Wish**

**Chapter Three**

Sasuke ran pasted Tenten and her camera just in time to ruin a class photo, with Naruto coming in behind him and knocking the camera over. "Come on guys! It's the last day of school! GIVE IT A REST!" Tenten yelled at the two boys as they disappeared from sight. "Then again it wouldn't feel right if those two didn't cause some trouble…" Tenten sighed, and then picked up her camera. Tenten loved painting and taking pictures of things. Today Tenten was going around and taking pictures of everyone, keeping her hair up in her usual style.

Tenten wore many different dresses and outfits; art was a style of life to her. Today she was wearing a long black dress with a slit up her right side, and a gold outline of a rose coming up the right side, and ending with a large flower on her chest. On her right wrist were two roses, one white, and one black, tied together as a bracelet. To top this all off she wore high-heels, the right one black, and the left one white. Was it any wonder why she commanded so much attention from her classmates?

Continuing on the chase, Naruto was losing ground and Sasuke was getting away. In such a blind rush to catch Sasuke and make him pay for his laziness, Naruto ran into another one of his classmates. This one was Kiba; he caught Naruto in his arms when Naruto ran smack into him. Kiba was smiling, having caught Naruto like this.

It was no secret to the rest of the class, Kiba was laid back, and he always took the easiest way to do things. But he also loved to have fun, in any form, with anyone. So of course he would hit on anything that moved. Kiba was also one of the school's best jocks; so many people looked to hang out with him, in order to gain popularity among one another.

Kiba was wearing a fish net shirt, tight black pants, no shoes, and a black headband. This was quite normal for him; the teachers had long since given up on trying to make him wear shoes, or a normal shirt.

Naruto looked up and saw Kiba's face, slowly realizing what just happened, Naruto began to pull away, only to feel a hand on his butt. It was Kiba petting Naruto's ass. Naruto got pissed very quickly and smacked Kiba, following it up with several punches, and ending it with a kick to the face. Kiba was knocked out by Naruto's attack.

Naruto stood on top of the now unconscious Kiba, and looked around the area he last saw Sasuke. "Damn it, I lost him!" Naruto wasn't about to give up though, Sasuke HAD to be here somewhere, and sooner or later Naruto would find him. So he took off running in the last direction he saw Sasuke running.

Running past one of the school building, Naruto just barely avoided running Hinata over, saying nothing more than "Sorry Hinata! I gotta find Sasuke!" Before running out of sight, and effectively making Hinata's face turn best red.

Hinata was the shyest person you'd ever meant, always wearing the grey hoodie of hers, along with her grey sweat pants. Normally Hinata would be wearing her hood to avoid having to say anything to anyone. But she thought she was safe from running into any of her classmates out in the back of school looking for her brother.

You see when her brother, Neji was around, Hinata didn't feel so shy to be around other people, well except for Naruto. Everyone knew she had the biggest crush on Naruto, well everyone BUT Naruto himself.

Naruto was about to give up on running after Sasuke was he came across Neji.

Neji is the top student in the Senior class, having the top grades wasn't easy mind you, with people like Shikamaru around. But Neji pulled it off, spending time on nothing else but studying, he is stuck up, but being of the high class in society, Neji felt it was his job to prove that what class one is born to in life, decides how good one does in life.

Neji had long black hair, which he kept groomed up perfectly, as was his style. He was wearing a traditional school uniform for the graduation party. Even though he was only there because Hinata asked him to be, Neji wasn't about to show up wearing anything that wasn't formal.

Now Neji was used to both Naruto and Sasuke, mainly because their fights, tricks, or whatever else would somehow found their way to him from time to time. So Neji already knew what Naruto wanted when he paused. "He went that way Naruto, about a minute ago." Neji said while pointing into the woods. "Shit!" Naruto said out loud as he ran off that way, he knew that on the other side of those trees, was the teacher's packing lot.

"Like always _Sigh _Naruto runs off without saying anything to me." Neji would never admit it, but he liked Naruto. Why? Well because no one else could ever beat Neji in any school activity. Naruto won the election to be Senior class President against Neji. Proving to Neji in some way, that your birth doesn't always determined your future, realizing this gave Neji a happiness he never knew in his heart.

Naruto jumped out of the woods into the teacher's parking lot, only to be stopped by Kakashi. "Naruto, where are you going so fast? I know you and Sasuke like to cause trouble, but really? On the last day of school you have to pull this?" Kakashi points to his car, which has big orange letters on it spelling out 'Naruto was here'.

"W-W-Wait! That Wasn't!" Kakashi shock his head. "I know, it was Sasuke, I saw him doing it. So you're chasing him down again? What did he do this time?" Naruto gave a sigh of relief. "He forgot to pick the next student council President." Kakashi laughed. "Sounds like him alright, well when you catch him, tell Sasuke that he's paying to clean my car." Naruto nodded, and Kakashi pointed out the way for Naruto so he could find Sasuke before anything else happened.

_I can't believe Sasuke did that just to slow me down! THAT BASTARD! When I get my hands on him! Argh!_


	4. Chapter 4 : Breath Take

**Naruto's Wish**

**Chapter Four : Breath Take…**

_"Naruto…. The mid-summer festival… I had fun… Thank you…" _- A voice echoed….

The day was drawing to a close, and the party was ending. Kakashi was giving the farewell speech. (Well more like 'See ya later, you sorry suckers' speech….) Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were standing together, each were dressed differently than earlier in the day. In fact everyone had changed clothes, except for Kakashi, that cheap bastard….

You see, earlier was all about the students sending the school off in style, and this gathering was all about the parents being so proud of their kids, and the school having a chance to show off to their benefactors. And so everyone was far more formal then earlier. The gang of course, were sticking to their colors in there outfit choices. Naruto and Sasuke didn't really want to dress up for this, but Sakura made them, she wanted her parents to see her friends as the top of the class students that they were, and not for some street thugs.

The others who were here included Neji, Kiba, and a few of the other students. Oddly enough, a few students were missing from the scene, and it looked like Kiba wanted to be one of them. But his parents kept catching him on his escape attempts.

Naruto was looking around, for some reason he expected Gaara to be there, after all, Gaara was there earlier in the day. Clueless as always, Naruto never realized how hard this type of thing would be for Gaara. After all, Naruto and Sasuke's parents loved them, but Gaara's hated him before they died.

"Hey. Naruto." Sasuke leaned over and whispered to Naruto. "I heard that some of the others are at the beach throwing their own party, what do you think?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, only to be shot a dirty look from Sakura. "Why don't we check it out? Could be fun right Naruto?" Sasuke wasn't about to give up a real party because of Sakura's need to be a 'good girl'. "Alright Sasuke, anything but this snooze-fest." Naruto whispered back, trying not to get Sakura's attention. "Great! We sneak away in five minutes, as soon as Kiba tries to escape again, Sakura will be distracted then." Naruto nodded to Sasuke's plan.

Sure enough, an explosion was heard, and fireworks started to fire up into the sky. The school had planned for fireworks, but not during Kakashi's speech. Everyone was looking, gasping, and talking about it. Only Naruto and Sasuke noticed Kiba running off, coming from the direction of the fireworks. How no one else caught him is a mystery in and of itself.

"Let's go." Sasuke whispered as he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him along to the parking lot.

"Wait a minute Sasuke. Don't we need to change first?" Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke. "I got that covered." Sasuke pulled a book bag from his car. Unzipping it; he revealed a pair of Naruto's swim trunks, and a pair of his own. Naruto looked shocked for a moment, and then glared at Sasuke. "Do I even want to ask how you got a hold of these?" Sasuke gave a half-forced laughed and answered. "The door was open?…." Naruto's glare turned meaner, and was firmly locked on Sasuke. "I lock my doors and windows when I leave home Sasuke." "Umm… Can't we just go to the beach, change, and enjoy the beach party?" Sasuke started to ready his car, throwing things in his car fairly fast. "Come to think of it… How do you know where the party is… How do you know it's a beach party….. and how do you know that we'd be needing swim trunks, and not say, I dunno, pants?" Sasuke looked like a bird caught in a cage. "Ummm…. NARUTO! Just think about all those babes! In their swim suits, cold, lonely on the last night of school, at a beach party!" It was an obvious ploy, but it worked. Naruto couldn't take his mind off of that thought.

The stars were shining brightly in the night sky, lighting up the ocean waters. The beach was barely lit by the bomb fire that Gaara and a few others started, and by the full moon in the sky. It was quiet, very quiet.

"I thought Kiba and the others were supposed to be here by now?" Tenten said out loud, breaking the silence. "It could take time, depending on how long that school party goes on for." Temari said back to Tenten. "Well Gaara, they all know about this don't they?" Temari looked over at Gaara, who nodded while adding some wood to the fire. "I blame Kakashi for this…" Shikamaru spoke up, and the others looked at him, waiting for the end of his sentence. Shikamaru sighs, "His speeches are always long winded…" Temari snickered at his comment, and Tenten looked out over the waters. "Shikamaru has a point… I bet their all trying to sneak off right now to find their way here." The others agreed with Tenten on that.

Gaara was wearing red swim trunks. Tenten and Temari were matching perfectly with black two piece swim suits. Shikamaru of course was wearing black shorts with a white t-shirt. The four together looked somewhat out of place on the beach.

Hinata came walking up to the fire, wearing what she was earlier. "Bout time you showed up Hinata! Where's that hot brother of yours?" Temari yelled over the fire towards Hinata. "H-h-he didn't want to miss the end of the school thing…." Hinata whispered almost too low for the others to hear. "But he IS coming here later RIGHT Hinata?" Tenten looked a little annoyed at Hinata, but really she was annoyed with Neji. Hinata just nodded slowly in response to Tenten.

At that moment in time, when everyone was silent, Naruto came running across the beach, jumping over the fire pit, and landing in a sitting position next to Hinata. "Hey guys, stop picking on the poor girl! It's not her fault that her brother has such a large ego." Naruto was wearing his orange swim trunks, and a black head band. Hinata's face turned red the moment she realized what happened, and true to her shy nature, ran off. Leaving Naruto as clueless as always. "Why'd she run off?" Naruto asked looking in the direction she ran off in.

Tenten looked pissed about the Neji comment, but then, slowly, she looked as if she realized something. "Where's Sasuke? I thought he was with Naruto at…." Sasuke was standing behind Tenten, and answered Naruto's question louder then need be. "Naruto, you're so clueless." Tenten, only half-expecting a stunt like this, jumped forward a few inches, almost landing face first in the fire because of Sasuke. "AHHH! SASUKE! I COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!" Tenten stood up and turned around to yell at Sasuke, who was gone. "Not my fault if you're not used to it by now Tenten." Sasuke was sitting between Gaara and Naruto, now clearly in the light of the fire; everyone could see his blue swim trunks, with the Uchiha family symbol displayed on the right leg of them.

"Could you stop messing around with Tenten Sasuke?" Naruto looked over at him. "It only shows how badly you want her after all." Naruto grinned at Sasuke, who looked annoyed and embarrassed. "It's not like that! I mean come on, look at her!" Sasuke said to defend himself against Naruto, who was laughing at this point. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Tenten said, smacking Sasuke across the face. "Finally! I'm not the one being hit!" Naruto said through his laughing fit. "Oh shut up." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

It didn't take long; an hour at most, and all of the school was there. Neji was fully dressed in a summer Kimono. Kiba was in a black speedo, and being followed around by his family dog. Sakura was dressed in a red two-piece swim suit with pink flower designs on it.

Tenten and Temari were trying to get Shikamaru to swim with them. Gaara was sitting at the fire, not saying a word, much like Hinata. Neji was standing not too far from them, just watching. Sakura was off towards the parking lot getting something out of a car. Naruto and Sasuke were playing with Kiba's dog, well; Sasuke was trying to get the dog to attack Kiba, while Naruto played fetch with him. Kiba jumped up into the air to catch the stick Naruto threw, in his mouth before his mutt could. Then he ran back on all fours to Naruto, dropped the stick in front of him, and barked at him. Naruto laughed and patted his head. "That's a good boy! Go fetch the stick!" He said as he threw the stick again. Everyone laughed at the sight.

Sakura finally came back to the beach. She was carrying a net and a volley ball. "Hey guys! Feel like playing a game?" "Of Course!" Naruto was the first one to jump up and help set it up. "Might as well get this over with…." Neji said as he joined in. Gaara looked over at Naruto, he wanted to be on his team for sure.

One by one everyone joined the game. They ended up playing Boys vs. Girls, with Neji somehow ending up on the Girls team to make it an even 5 vs. 5. The game went on for hours, with Naruto and Sasuke being the star players of their team, they somehow kept a small lead in points over the girls.

When game point finally came around for the third match, Naruto and Sasuke both jumped for the ball, only to mess each other up. Naruto tripped, landing face first in the sand, and Sasuke landed on top of Naruto. The girls won the game and were cheering, while the boys seemed indifferent to the match.

_Why do I feel warm? … It feels kind of nice… I like it… _These were Naruto's thoughts at the time. Sasuke's body was warm, and was laying on top of Naruto, It felt nice to Naruto, although he was too tired to realize that it was Sasuke on him, as he fell asleep. As Sasuke realized what happened, he blushed, and tried to get off in a hurry. Just before getting up, he noticed a smile on Naruto's face. _Huh? He's happy? Why? We lost didn't we? _"Hey guys! I think Naruto got knocked out!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to help Naruto to his feet.

Over an hour later, Sasuke and Naruto were the only two still on the beach, and Naruto was slowly coming too. "Naruto, are you okay? You took quite a hit to the head." Sasuke was leaning over Naruto as he opened his eyes. Naruto slowly sat up, holding his head. "Where is everyone else?" Naruto asked. "After the game was over, they packed up and left. They offered to help me with you. But I told them I had it covered. They thought I knocked you out when I landed on you." Sasuke looked concerned. "Naruto, you where pushing yourself too hard again weren't you?" Naruto looked away. "Naruto!" Naruto sighed and nodded slightly. "Final exams aren't easy you know Sasuke." Sasuke sighed. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, School isn't worth your health.…. So, how many days did you go without sleep this time?" Naruto got up to walk away. "It's getting cold, I want to go home." Sasuke stood up fast. "Naruto!" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, hearing the concern in Sasuke's voice. "Seven days…."

Sasuke didn't seem shocked by this. "I'm not leaving you alone tonight. You're coming over to my place so I can make sure you sleep tonight." Naruto didn't argue with Sasuke on the matter, as he just went with him to Sasuke's car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto's Wish**

**Chapter Five**

Bath water was running, Naruto was sound asleep in Sasuke's bed. This was Sasuke's time to relax after the day he had. Sasuke leaned over the bathtub and touched the water to make sure it was nice and warm. Happy with the bath water, he turns off the running water. Sasuke looks around the dimly lit room, and notices a candle by the sink that he forgot to light up, carefully grabbing a candle from a nearby shelve he uses it to light the final of 20 candles sitting around his bathroom. Sasuke liked the dark far more then the daytime, the candles left enough light in the room to allow Sasuke to see without ruining the darkness around him.

Sasuke drops the towel he had been holding around his waist, and slowly climbs into the bathtub, lowering himself into the water, and giving a sigh of relief once he was laying back into the water. _I almost can't believe that Naruto, it's like he thinks he has limitless energy or something. Going from finals right into helping set up the graduation party, along with applying to college and all his normal chores at home. That dog of his alone is enough to ware anyone out. _Sasuke closed his eyes, letting out another sigh. _Does Naruto really need to push himself so hard for so long? Why can't he just slow down once in awhile, you know, and relax. Sometimes he's so busy having fun; he forgets to give his body a break. I swear, this is annoying to deal with._

Sasuke proceeds with his bath, taking his sweet time while bathing, and finally after an hour and half, Sasuke got out and decided that he should go to bed.

After checking in on Naruto, Sasuke walked down the hall into one of his guest rooms. "I suppose it's a good thing I'm used to Naruto falling asleep on my bed…." Sasuke smiled a little, snickering about it to himself while he climbed into bed.

The next morning Sasuke got up early, shielding his eyes from the morning sun, he stood up out of bed. Sasuke looked in the mirror over the room's dresser and realized that he forgot to put on cloths last night. Sasuke quickly opened up his dresser to find some clothes, grabbing a pair of blue boxers and a large blue shirt to put on. The bedroom door opened before Sasuke could get dressed, it was Naruto. "Good morning Sasuke, I'll be in the shower." Naruto then left, apparently never noticing that Sasuke wasn't wearing anything. "I suppose I should be thankful that Naruto is so obvious… But then again it might of more fun if he wasn't." Sasuke said aloud to himself looking in the mirror, and then putting on his boxers and t-shirt he had picked out. "Guess I better get breakfast started, the last thing I need is a hungry Naruto begging for food…"

Sasuke thought about the last time he had forgotten to make breakfast, which was normal for Sasuke, but Naruto never missed a meal, it was like he has an internal clock set to go off when it was time for a meal.

That day wasn't any different mind you, when Sasuke forgot to make breakfast for Naruto, Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's leg and wouldn't let go until he got some food from him. "I don't really want to try and make breakfast again with someone holding onto my leg so tightly." A sour expression crossed Sasuke's face. "Yeah…. Not as fun as I thought something like that would have been…" Shaking off the bad memory, Sasuke walks into the kitchen and begins cooking up breakfast. Eggs, Bacon, Toast, and Milk. Sasuke didn't feel like making a big meal, or a fancy one this morning, he was still tired from last night's party.

As Sasuke was setting up the table, Naruto came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. _Yep, figures… He sensed that the food was done, and didn't bother putting on clothes… _Sasuke began looking over Naruto's body, as if Naruto was moving in slow motion. _Damn Naruto has a nice bod, I could stare at those ads all day._ "Hey! Why did you just make eggs and bacon?" Naruto interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. "I didn't feel like cooking this morning, eat up already." Sasuke said while trying not to let on how much Naruto was turning him on right then. "Aww… But I wanted some Ramon!" Naruto whined, and Sasuke quickly gave him a sharp stare. "What is it with you and Ramon?" Naruto shrugs. "Whatever, will you just eat already!" Naruto smiled and nodded his head, sitting down and digging into the food. Sasuke didn't feel like eating, so he sat down and waited for the dishes so he could wash them.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "Yes?" "I was thinking…. It's summer and well…" "You want to go swimming right?" Naruto nodded his head excitedly. "Alright, we'll go over to Sakura's later today, they have a big pool there." Naruto smiled widely, and Sasuke smirked a little. _Guess I get to look at his ads all day after all. _Sasuke thought laughing a little in his own mind.

After breakfast, Sasuke and Naruto got ready, putting on swim trucks. Naruto's was orange of course, his favorite color, with black strips down the sides. Sasuke had light blue swim trunks and his family's symbol on his right butt cheek.

Naruto looked at the symbol on Sasuke's trunks. "Anything to get girls to stare at your butt huh Sasuke?" Naruto laughed, and Sasuke looked like he wanted to inflict serious pain on Naruto.

At Sakura's house, She greeted the boys at the front door wearing a two-piece pink swim suit with a white flower on her bra. The swim suit seemed to be tight on her. _Try to be more obvious that you want Naruto to notice you why don't you?_ Sasuke thought to himself while Naruto greeted Sakura. "Guess what guys? Kiba heard about you two coming over to use the pool!" "Oh no… How many did he invite this time?" Sasuke interrupted Sakura. "I was about to get to that Sasuke! Kiba invited Neji who invited Tenten who invited Gaara, and his sister tagged along and…" "Enough! I think I get the picture…." Sasuke interrupted again, sounding very upset about it. Naruto gave Sasuke a sympathetic look. "It's okay Sasuke, the more people the more fun right?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with an unhappy look upon his face. "And more noise…" Naruto backed off. "Well yeah… That too…."

"Just admit it Sasuke! You don't like the competition!" Sakura glared at Sasuke, excepted a reply. "Competition for what?' Sasuke replied, and Naruto leaned in close and whispered to Sasuke. "For her Ego is my guess." Sasuke started snickering with Naruto, while Sakura walked off in a huff.

Still snickering, Naruto and Sasuke followed her out to the pool. When they got out there, everyone noticed them. "Hey Sasuke! It's about time you showed up!" Ino rushed right in, standing between Sasuke and Sakura on purpose. "Come on! Let's have some fun!" Ino says while grabbing onto Sasuke's arm and dragging him off. "NO YOU DON'T INO!" Sakura screamed while chasing after them.

Naruto looked around. _Of course, everyone notices Sasuke! But NOT ME!_ Naruto was beginning to look a little steamed. "Umm… Naru?..." It was Gaara standing in front of Naruto. "Gaara?" Naruto answered with a questioning look. "Are you alright?" Naruto smiled. "Of course I am!" Gaara looked down to the ground. "Oh… That's good…" Naruto looked confused. "Gaara? Are you alright?" Gaara blushed a bit and looked at Temari. "She made me come… I don't like dressing like this…." Naruto looked over Gaara, he was wearing nothing but a pair of red shorts. "Yeah, I can't think of a time you've worn something so… Small…" Gaara blushed more. "Please don't stare at them." Naruto's gaze snapped up at Gaara. "I wasn't!" Gaara let a small smirk go before quickly hiding it. "Alright Naruto, have it your way." Gaara said, turning to leave. "Wait, where are you going? Don't you want to hang out?" Gaara stopped and turned his head at Naruto. "I don't like water…" "Oh… Right… I forgot about that…" Naruto replied, feeling dumb, while Gaara walked over to sit in the shade of a tree.

Naruto watched Gaara as he did so, perhaps staring a second or two too long before refocusing on the swimming pool. It was the reason that he came here, and now that he was feeling cheerier, Naruto was going to have some fun.

After a few hours past, Naruto got out of the pool and sat down in the sun to dry off. Kiba was trying to keep the party going, but having a blast in a pool like that was tiring and most did the same as Naruto. Ino and Sakura were still fighting over poor Sasuke, sitting on either side of him, and taking cheap shots when they could at each other.

Gaara moved to sit near Naruto. "I thought it was funny when you hit Kiba with the beach ball." Naruto snickered. "Yeah that was funny." Gaara looked at the ground and paused a moment. "Naruto… After the summer you'll be gone to college… and I was wondering…." Gaara paused again. "Yes Gaara, what is it?" Gaara's cheeks turned a little red, his skin wasn't exactly used to the sun. "Could we spend a day together? Just the two of us, doing something fun?" Naruto smiled and nodded. "Of course Gaara!" Naruto sighed looking over at Sasuke. "Besides, I think Sasuke and Sakura will be too busy this summer to hang out with me…" Gaara wasn't sure what to do in response to what Naruto said, but Naruto just smiled again. "So you want to hang out tomorrow then?" Gaara nodded slowly. "Good! I'll come by around noon and we can do something together." Gaara smiled a little at Naruto.

After sitting and talking to Gaara for another ten minutes, Naruto stood up. "Well I better go save Sasuke from them; he is my ride after all." Gaara snickered a little, feeling in a better mood himself. Naruto smiled. "Well, see you tomorrow then Gaara!" Naruto said just before rushing off. Gaara smiled to himself, content in knowing that tomorrow he would have Naruto all to himself.


End file.
